


Die fahle Johanna

by zungenleid



Series: Tatort Erfurt feiert Weihnachten [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry träumt von Johanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die fahle Johanna

**Author's Note:**

> für den Adventskalender von to-fandom auf Livejournal

Der ganze Dezember ist bisher einfach nur beschissen gelaufen, denkt Henry, als er mitten in der Nacht aus seinem Bett hochschreckt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seinen Kleiderschrank starrt.

Zuerst war da dieses blöde Teambuilding-Seminar, bei dem Maik nicht mitkonnte und Henry ganz allein dämliche Auffangspiele spielen musste, dann die Verfolgungsjagd, die mit einem katastrophalen Blechschaden (und keiner einzigen Festnahme) endete, dann ist er auch noch am gottverdammten Nordstrand ins Eis eingebrochen und musste sich mit der schlimmsten Erkältung der Welt durch zwei Monate liegengebliebenen Papierkram arbeiten, während Maik und Johanna einen Trickbetrüger im Weihnachtsmannoutfit dingfest machen konnten.

Insgesamt ist also alles ziemlich zum Kotzen, und eigentlich ist Henry nur noch auf dem Zahnfleisch dem 23. Dezember entgegen gekrochen (er hat am 24. Urlaub, dank Claire), um wie ein Irrer aus dem Büro zu fliehen, kaum dass vier Uhr war. Maik hat ihm irgendetwas nachgerufen und zweimal versucht, ihn auf dem Handy zu erreichen, doch Henry hatte keine Lust gehabt, mit ihm zu reden. Er hat ihn im ganzen Dezember praktisch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, da braucht er das jetzt vor den Feiertagen auch nicht mehr tun, Maik wird ja eh wieder zu seiner Verwandtschaft nach Weimar fahren und um allen irgendwie klärenden Gesprächen direkt einen Riegel vorzuschieben, ist Henry, nachdem er Claire ins Bett gebracht hat, direkt in sein Schlafzimmer marschiert und nach nur zwei Stunden unruhigem Hin-und-Her-Wälzen tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

Nur um von einer Frau in einem weißen Kleid aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, die wie ein bleiches Schreckgespenst vor seinem Kleiderschrank steht.

Für einen kurzen, wirklich bescheuerten Moment denkt er, dass es Marie ist, die sich mitten in der Nacht zu ihm geschlichen hat - doch Marie ist mit ihrer Familie zum Skifahren in die Schweiz gefahren und warum zum Teufel sollte sie das auch tun, sie hat ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass es über nettes, nachbarschaftliches Geflirte nie hinaus gehen wird (und wenn Henry ehrlich ist, dann ist er auch ganz froh darüber. Er weiß wie es ist, betrogen zu werden, und er ist nicht unbedingt scharf darauf, rauszufinden, wie es sich anfühlt, der Betrüger zu sein).

Seine Augen gewöhnen sich mit einem Mal an die Stockfinsternis und er keucht, als ihm endlich klar wird, wer dort am Fußende seines Bettes steht.

Es ist Johanna.

„Bist du jetzt völlig irre, oder was?“, keift er und schlägt die Decke zurück. „Alter, ich hoffe du hast eine sehr gute Erklärung dafür. Wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen?!“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er bestätigt, was er schon längst wusste, nämlich dass es keinen Notfall gegeben hat, sein Handy liegt ruhig und schwarz auf der Kommode neben ihm. Sie hätten ihn angerufen, keine Frage. Es gibt also überhaupt keinen Grund, warum Johanna in einem dünnen, flattrigen Kleidchen in seinem Schlafzimmer stehen sollte.

Und das auch noch barfuß. Was geht denn hier ab?

„Hallo, ich rede mit dir!“, faucht Henry, als Johanna sich weiterhin in Schweigen hüllt. „Bist du taub?“

„Nein“, sagt sie da. Ihre Stimme klingt genau wie das klirrende Eis am Nordstrand, kurz bevor es unter Henry wegbrach. „Ich höre dich sehr gut. Es ist überhaupt nicht nötig, dass du schreist.“

„Ich schreie nicht!“, schreit Henry. Er steht endlich auf und knipst die Nachttischlampe an.

Johanna ist durchsichtig. Sie schimmert wie Perlmutt an den Fingern und Fußknöcheln doch der Rest von ihr sieht aus wie eine Milchglasscheibe. Er kann den Spalt der Schranktüren zwischen ihren Schulterblättern sehen.

Bevor Henry der Mund aufklappen, er losbrüllen oder den Kopf an die Wand schlagen kann, ist Johanna zu ihm hinüber ... geglitten (gehen kann man das wirklich nicht nennen) und hat ihm leicht die Hand auf den Oberarm gelegt.

Die Zimmerwände schmelzen wie Karamell und fließen in den Fußboden. Henry kann den Garten sehen, doch nur für einen Moment, dann verwandelt sich alles in scharfe, dünne, grüne, rote, flirrende Linien, die an ihm vorbeirauschen, als hätte Han Solo den Hyperantrieb angeworfen.

Henry spürt, dass er schreit, ihm schlägt eiskalter Wind in die Augen und den Mund, doch bevor ihm endgültig kotzübel werden kann, macht die Erde eine Vollbremsung und Henry stürzt zu Boden.

Seine Hände und Knie bohren sich in weichen Schnee und hartgefrorene Erde und wenn er nicht so damit beschäftigt wäre, zu fluchen, könnte er Johanna wahrscheinlich lachen hören.

Oder zumindest die Halluzination, die aussieht wie Johanna.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragt sie. „Die Zeitreise beherbergt einige Tücken, die nicht jeder so gut verträgt.“

„Zeitreise?“, fragt Henry. Er fühlt seine Knie zittern wie einen Bollerwagen auf Kieselsteinen, doch er beißt die Zähne zusammen und steht auf. „Was laberst du da?“

Statt zu antworten, streckt Johanna den Arm aus und zeigt auf das große, weiße Haus vor ihnen. Henry folgt ihrer Geste.

„Das...das ist mein Haus“, sagt Henry blöde. „All der Scheiß, nur damit ich in Unterwäsche in meinem Garten stehe?“

Er trägt immerhin seine Boxershorts, Gott sei Dank, doch er glaubt irgendwie nicht, dass es die fahle Johanna von ihrem seltsamen Spielchen abgehalten hätte, wenn er ihr nackt oder nur mit blauer Fingerfarbe am Leib entgegengetreten wäre.

Henry starrt auf seine Zehen hinunter, die sich in den Schnee graben. Er spürt die Kälte kein bisschen und so langsam ist er sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Käse, den er zum Abendbrot gegessen hat (zusammengerollt, direkt aus der Packung, weil ihm für ein Brot einfach die Kraft gefehlt hat), verdorben war.

„Ich hoffe so sehr, dass ich mich morgen nicht mehr an das hier erinnere“, murmelt Henry und dreht den Nacken nach links und rechts, bis die Halswirbel knacken. „Was für ein Scheißtrip.“

„Das hoffe ich nicht“, sagt die Geisterjohanna und lächelt so, wie ein Fenster zufriert. „Sonst wäre das Ganze hier schließlich umsonst.“

„Was wäre umsonst? Jetzt red endlich Klartext, oder ich geh wieder rein und leg mich schlafen.“

Johanna schaut ihn von unten herauf an. Ihr Blick ist eindeutig. Du armer Irrer.

„Begreifst du nicht, was hier vor sich geht?“

„Alter!“ Henry schnaubt empört und rudert mit den Armen, um die ganze Absurdität der Situation gleich mit anzuklagen. „Bin ich Jesus, oder was? Ich kann nicht Hellsehen, man!“

„Das musst du auch nicht“, erklärt die fahle Johanna unbeeindruckt, dann greift sie ihr weites Kleid mit beiden Händen und breitet es aus. Es sähe bestimmt sehr hübsch aus, wenn nicht der kahle, schwarzgraue Ast des Holunderbusches durch ihren Unterarm ragen würde. Henry wird sich hüten, irgendetwas anzufassen. Er will gar nicht wissen, ob seine Hände auch durch Gegenstände gleiten würden. „Du musst nur versuchen, nachzudenken.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Woran erinnert dich das? Weiße Gestalten, Zeitreisen und die Nacht vor Weihnachten, da sollte dir etwas zu einfallen.“

Die fahle Johanna hat wieder ihren nervigen Oberlehrerton aufgesetzt, der sich genau so anhört wie bei der richtigen Johanna. Früher ist Henry regelmäßig der Kragen geplatzt, wenn er sich das anhören musste, bis Maik ihm mal gesagt hat, dass Johanna das nur macht, weil sie sich gegen Henrys grässlich unfreundliche Art zur Wehr setzen muss.

Wie immer hatte Maik recht, doch darüber will Henry jetzt am allerwenigsten nachdenken. Maik wird er bis Neujahr nicht mehr sehen, kein Grund, sich das noch schwerer zu machen.

„Keine Ahnung“, sagt er mürrisch und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hab einen bescheuerten Traum, mehr nicht.“

„Natürlich ist das ein Traum“, sagt die fahle Johanna und grinst ihm zu. „Alles andere würde dafür sorgen, dass du dringend zum Polizeipsychologen beordert wirst.“

Er ist also nicht irre. Wie schön. Er schaut sich im Garten um, ob er irgendwelche Hinweise entdeckt, doch um sie herum herrscht Dunkelheit, die sich erst am Rand der Terrasse verzieht, wo das warme, gelbe Glühen der Lichterketten gerade noch hinreicht.

Henry stutzt. Er hat doch überhaupt nicht dekoriert, weil ihm die Zeit gefehlt hat (auch wenn Claires trotziger Blick ihm fast das Herz gebrochen hat). Und der Herrnhuter Stern, der da im Küchenfenster baumelt, hat doch schon letztes Jahr endgültig den Geist aufgegeben.

Mit einem Mal geht ihm ein Licht auf.

Er schlägt die Hand vor die Stirn und seufzt. „Oh mein Gott, du bist der Geist der Weihnacht oder so ein Scheiß, oder?“

Die fahle Johanna lächelt. „Eigentlich bin ich nur eine Einbildung deines überspannten Nervenkostüms, aber ja. Zum Stressabbau hast du dich offensichtlich von Charles Dickens inspirieren lassen.“

„Kein Wunder“, sagt Henry. „Ich hab gestern Abend mit Claire die Disneyvariante geguckt.“

„Aha?“

„Ja. Da sah der Geist der Weihnacht allerdings aus wie Goofy.“ Als er das gesagt hat, muss Henry tatsächlich grinsen, zum ersten Mal seit vier Wochen. Die fahle Johanna verzieht das Gesicht.

„Sollte das irgendwelche Rückschlüsse auf deine Wertschätzung mir gegenüber zulassen, dann werde ich ernstlich sauer werden“, sagt sie.

Henry nickt. Geister und seien es auch nur die in seinen Träumen können also schnippisch klingen.

„Ich werde dir nix verraten, wenn ich dich sehe“, sagt er und zwinkert ihr zu. Das hier ist zwar der schwachsinnigste Traum der Welt, aber immerhin ist es Henrys Traum, das heißt, er kann machen, was er will.

Johanna runzelt die Stirn. „Wie dem auch sei. Wir sollten uns nun langsam beeilen, wir haben noch viel vor.“

Sie macht einen Schritt nach vorn, doch Henry weicht ihr aus.

„Aber…warum? Ich bin keine geizige Ente, die Läuterung braucht“, sagt er hastig. „Mir geht’s gut.“

„Nein“, sagt Johanna wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Dir geht es nicht gut.“

Henry will widersprechen, doch da taucht Johanna unter seinem ausgestreckten Arm hinweg und zerrt ihn an der Schulter bis zum Küchenfenster.

„Mir geht’s gut“, murmelt Henry stur, doch die fahle Johanna ignoriert ihn, greift ihm in den Nacken und drückt seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe.

Sie hat einen erstaunlich festen Griff für jemanden, der soeben noch von Holunderbüschen durchlöchert wurde.

Seufzend fügt sich Henry in sein Schicksal. Ein bisschen neugierig ist er ja schon auf die Reise in die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und Zukunft, die ihm noch bevor steht.

Außerdem will er herausfinden, warum Johanna so steif und fest behauptet, dass es ihm nicht gut gehe.

(Er weiß es doch längst, es ist ein düsterer, klebriger Gedanke in seinem Hinterkopf, der sich dort seit vier Wochen oder vier Jahren festgesetzt hat und dafür sorgt, dass er nicht schläft, dass er seufzt, dass er schreit und faucht und mit fast hungrigem Blick durch die Glaswände des Büros starrt. Doch er schiebt ihn weg.)

Henry schaut durchs Küchenfenster – und er erkennt zu spät, welche Vergangenheit sich die fahle Johanna da rausgesucht hat.

Genau vor ihm, nur durch dünne Doppelglasscheiben getrennt, steht seine Exfrau. Sie lächelt und schaltet das Licht des Herrnhuter Sterns aus, dreht sich um und läuft langsam ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Schau, da ist die Mama!“, hört Henry sich selbst rufen, seine Stimme ungefähr sechs Jahre jünger und kratzig wie Schmirgelpapier. Stimmt, er war schwer erkältet gewesen in jenem Winter. Claire stört es nicht. Sie kreischt auf und klatscht in die Hände, zwei Jahre alt schon, ein brauner, lockiger Wuschelkopf der über die Lehne des Kinderstühlchens ragt.

„Wir sollten bescheren, oder?“, sagt seine Ex-Frau. „Sonst wird’s zu spät.“

Sie ist so wunderschön, denkt Henry vor der Scheibe und so wie der Henry hinter der Scheibe sie ansieht, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und mit Glanz in den Augen, denkt er wahrscheinlich das Gleiche.

Es tut immer noch weh. Nach sechs Jahren und sechs Weihnachten allein (das hier war das letzte gemeinsame) hat Henry immer noch ab und zu das Gefühl, dass er nie in seinem Leben wieder etwas hinkriegen wird.

„Komm zurück“, haucht er und schlägt mit der Faust gegen die Scheibe. Es ertönt nicht das leiseste Geräusch. „Komm zurück zu mir.“

Seine Frau dreht sich nicht um sondern geht weiter auf den Esstisch zu, und streicht Claire über den Kopf.

Die fahle Johanna macht ein kleines, ersticktes Geräusch und dann schiebt sich ihre eiskalte Hand von Henrys Nacken auf seinen Oberarm und die Farben werden zu Strichen über, unter, neben ihm.

Diesmal landet Henry auf beiden Füßen, doch er stolpert sofort vorwärts und sucht blind nach Halt.

Das einzige, was er findet, ist Johannas Schulter und obwohl er keine Kälte spürt und keine Wärme hat er das Gefühl, als müsse er verbrennen.

„Warum zeigst du mir das?“, schreit er der bleichen Frau ins Gesicht. Johanna zuckt zusammen und starrt ihn mit großen, traurigen Augen an.

„Es ist dein Traum. Ich mache die Regeln nicht“, erklärt sie betont ruhig, doch sie klingt tatsächlich so, als würde es ihr leid tun.

Henry sagt nichts. Er hat Angst zu schluchzen, wenn er den Mund aufmacht. Er sollte sich nicht so fühlen, nicht nach sechs Jahren, nicht wenn er doch längst damit abgeschlossen hat, nicht, wenn er Claire hat, die ihre Mutter mindestens genau so sehr vermisst.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragt die fahle Johanna und Henry schnaubt, während er sich langsam aufrichtet und so tut, als würde er sich vor die Stirn schlagen, damit er sein Gesicht hinter den Händen verbergen kann.

„Scheißblöde Frage.“

Johanna sagt nichts mehr, doch diesmal wartet sie, bis Henry sich wieder gefangen hat, bevor sie ihn zum Fenster zerrt.

Sie stehen nämlich schon wieder in seinem Garten.

„Disney hatte mehr Sets“, sagt er leise, doch entweder hat Johanna ihn nicht gehört oder sie ignoriert ihn. Wahrscheinlich letzteres.

Das Haus ist still und dunkel, ganz anders als noch vor ein paar Augenblicken und das Fahrrad, das auf dem Kiesweg vor ihnen liegt, gehört Claire.

„Das ist die Gegenwart“, erklärt die fahle Johanna feierlich. Henry ärgert sich, dass er den Bogen nicht selbst geschlagen hat, so schwer war das ja eigentlich nicht. Er stellt sich allein vors Fenster und beugt sich nach vorn, damit er ins Zimmer schauen kann.

Ja, das ist eindeutig sein kahles, überhaupt nicht festlich dekoriertes Wohnzimmer. Schande, man, sie haben ja noch nicht mal einen Baum. Den muss er morgen unbedingt kaufen, das kann er doch nicht bringen, Claire wird am Boden zerstört sein.

Aus dem Augenwinkel wirft er einen Blick zu Johanna, doch wenn sie ihn für irgendeine seiner dekorationsbezogenen Unzulänglichkeiten verurteilt, so lässt sie sich das zumindest nicht anmerken. Still und stumm und bleich steht sie neben ihm, ein paar Millimeter über dem Boden schwebend und starrt ebenfalls durchs Fenster.

Vielleicht sollte er dankbar sein, dass er hier gar nichts sieht, keine Exfrau und keine enttäuschten Kinderaugen, doch wenn er ehrlich ist, dann ist das triste graue Haus noch viel schlimmer zu ertragen. Es rührt sich nichts hinter den Fenstern, außer, der Küchenuhr, deren Zeiger beständig weiterrücken und dem wilden Flimmern an der Zimmerdecke, dort, wo der Fernseher steht.

Henry verengt die Augen und schaut genauer hin. Ja, da vorm Fernseher liegt er selbst, eine halbleere Weinflasche steht vor ihm und auf dem Tisch liegt sein Handy. Er kapiert nicht so genau, was für eine Gegenwart er hier sieht, denn eigentlich sollte er sich doch gerade in seinem Bett befinden und sich von Alpträumen geplagt hin und her wälzen, aber bevor er sich fragen kann, was genau die fahle Johanna ihm hier zeigen will, räuspert sie sich, was ihn ein bisschen an das Absplittern von Eiszapfen erinnert.

„Hier wird nicht viel passieren“, prophezeit sie ihm.

„Warum zeigst du es mir dann?“

Johanna lächelt. „Es gehört dazu. Einmal Vergangenheit, einmal Gegenwart…“

„Und einmal Zukunft, jaja, ich habs kapiert“, knurrt Henry zurück. Er hat den Disneyfilm gestern nicht zum ersten Mal gesehen und wenns nach ihm ginge, könnten sie jetzt direkt mit dem schmucklosen Grab weitermachen oder was auch immer ihn in seiner Zukunft erwartet, denn trostloser als der Anblick seiner eigenen Einsamkeit kann es einfach nicht mehr werden.

„Die Zukunft fällt aus“, sagt Johanna.

„Was?“

„Ja. Budgetkürzungen. Der Käse lähmt dein Hirn.“

„Aber…“ Henry kann nicht ganz fassen, dass er sich tatsächlich enttäuscht fühlt, weil ihn sein durchsichtiges Hirngespinst von einer Praktikantin nicht in eine neue schauerliche Traumwelt führen will. „Auch wenn ich mich wiederhole, aber: all der Scheiß nur, damit ich in meinem Garten stehe?“

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass dein Gehirn sich keine weiteren Eskapaden ausdenken will“, erwidert Johanna und breitet die Arme aus, sodass ihre linke Hand plötzlich durch die Wand gleitet und über der Herdplatte schwebt. „Außerdem ist das hier ja bloß eine Adaption von Dickens‘ Werk und da darf man sich durchaus gewisse Freiheiten erlauben und…“

„Jaja, schon gut, ich habs kapiert.“

Die fahle Johanna klappt den Mund zu, doch sie scheint nicht beleidigt zu sein, im Gegenteil, ihr Grinsen wird noch breiter und unheimlicher, wie bei einem Katzenskelett.

„Darüber hinaus hast du doch schon alles, was du brauchst“, flüstert sie, während ihr linker Arm langsam durch Glas und Gips und Zement zu ihr zurückwandert. „Deine Gegenwart ist grässlich, und du solltest dringend etwas daran ändern. Vielleicht willst du deshalb die Zukunft nicht sehen, damit du sie noch ändern kannst.“

„Aber…wie?“, fragt Henry. Er weiß es längst, dennoch fürchtet er die Antwort. Er fürchtet sich vor all der Zeit, die er verschwendet hat, vor all den Trümmern, die er hinterlassen könnte, wenn er wirklich das tut, was ihm gerade als allererstes in den Sinn kam.

Maik anrufen. Mit Maik reden. Einfach nur Maik neben sich haben wollen. 

Hilflos schaut er zu der fahlen Johanna, die plötzlich ganz dicht vor ihm steht und sehr liebevoll nach seinen Fingern greift und mit ihren verschränkt.

„Das weißt du doch, Henry. Du hast noch Zeit. Mach was draus.“

Dann stellt sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückt ihm einen eiskalten, federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Henry japst nach Luft, doch er schließt sofort wieder den Mund, weil er sich mit Geistern nicht so richtig auskennt und er Johanna nicht versehentlich einatmen will. Er verschluckt sich, hustet, beugt sich nach vorn, sein Kopf schnellt reflexartig vor, direkt durch Johannas Gesicht hindurch und das fühlt sich so dermaßen falsch und grässlich an, dass Henry anfängt zu schreien und als er auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskommt, sieht er nicht den Kiesweg oder die Erde vor sich sondern ein bitterkaltes, finsteres Loch in das er kopfüber hinein stürzt.

„Papa, Papa, Papa!“

Ein dünnes Stimmchen dringt an sein Ohr, und dann ist Henry wirklich schlagartig wach, und starrt nach oben. Es ist hell im Zimmer, die Sonne scheint und über ihm schwebt Claires erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Du hast so rumgebrüllt“, flüstert sie, streckt die Arme aus und vergräbt sich an seiner Brust. „Das war fürchterlich, Papa, was ist denn passiert?“

„Nichts, meine Süße“, keucht Henry und umarmt sie ganz fest. „Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt.“

„Oh. Aber jetzt bist du ja wach. Und jetzt ist alles gut, oder?“

„Hm“, macht Henry und starrt seinen Kleiderschrank misstrauisch an. Doch davor steht oder schwebt niemand. Wahrscheinlich würde Henry sie nicht einmal sehen, im Tageslicht.

Hastig schüttelt er den Kopf um auch den letzten Rest von Johannas Schneeatem aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben, dann schiebt er Claire ein bisschen von sich weg und grinst sie an.

„Nichts ist gut, man“, sagt er laut und wartet, bis sie verwirrt genug ist, damit die Pointe auch zündet. „Guck dich mal um, es ist Weihnachten und wir haben noch nicht mal dekoriert!“

Wie geplant dauert es einen Moment, doch dann fangen Claires Augen an zu leuchten. „Heißt das…?“

„Ja“, sagt Henry, und sieht sich in Gedanken schon mit dem ganzen Rest von Erfurt in einer vier Kilometer langen Schlange vor der Supermarktkasse stehen. Scheiß drauf. „Wir dekorieren. Wir feiern Weihnachten und zwar richtig mit Baum und so. Und außerdem ruf ich Maik an, damit er vorbeikommt.“

Claire fängt an zu kreischen und drückt ihm einen riesigen Schmatzer auf die Wange und Henry lacht und kitzelt sie, bis sie schreiend aus dem Schlafzimmer rennt.

„Ich komm gleich“, brüllt er ihr hinterher, dann schnappt er sich sein Handy und tippt ein „Danke!“ an Johanna und ein „Es tut mir Leid, komm rüber, bitte“, an Maik, doch weil er nicht abwarten kann, ruft er Maik sofort danach an und brüllt ins Telefon und er bettelt so lange, bis Maik tatsächlich verspricht, nicht zu seiner Familie zu fahren, sondern Weihnachten bei Funcks unterm Baum zu verbringen.

„Ihr habt doch mittlerweile einen Baum, oder?“

„So gut wie.“

„Alter.“


End file.
